Their Song
by Miss Southern Belle
Summary: Eric and Sookie are surprised to discover the truth about how they really feel. Short one shot.


_I don't know you__  
But I want you  
All the more for that_

Their weeks had been spent in turmoil, fighting inner battles that could never be won. Deep down, in a secret place, they both knew the truth of their feelings for one another; but pride and a farrago of other emotions kept them blind from the truth: They were in love.

_Words fall through me__  
And always fool me  
And I can't react._

All of their agonizing had come down to this.

Neither of them expected him to be there, standing on the other side of her door like he was standing on the other side of the battlefield. They stood in shock as they stared at one another. There were thousands of things they wanted to say, hundreds of questions to ask, but their lips couldn't form the words. They could only stare at one another in silence.

_And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

That's when it hit them. The truth had been staring them in the face just as they were facing each other now. All they had to do was look into the other's eyes to know they truth. The bond between them swelled and filled with warmth. She shuddered under the strength of it all and he found that he could only smile as he stared at the beautiful angel before him. The woman that he didn't deserve.

The woman that the world didn't deserve.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now_

"Sookie..." his voice was as soft as velvet. A dozen emotions rested in that voice and she could feel them all; his desire, fear, excitement. All of which she was feeling too, but one other emotion gripped them both much much tighter.

In the moment she stepped away from the door to let him pass he swept her up in his arms and branded her lips with his name. A thousand years had prepared him for this moment and he would not let it go to waste. His strong arms, the arms that were built to hold her, supported her as her arms and legs wrapped around his torso, clinging to him. Their bodies molded together as if God had created them as one before casting them across time until they would meet again in this very moment.

It had all come down to this, their moment of truth.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black_

A nearby wall stopped their progression into the living room, but did not stand in their way. Her lips moved in time with his, the way their lips always caressed each other's when they kissed, lighting a fire inside her that no one else could. This was more than common lust.

She sucked in a shuddering breath as their lips disconnected and her lover's mouth played against her neck. His desire was evident, but it wasn't the desire that she had come to expect from her viking. Tonight he was looking for something less concrete and more serious. Tonight he had come for something she wasn't sure she was ready to give.

"Eric." her voice was soft but strong enough to pull his attention to her. Her wide eyes watched as he pulled away from her neck and turned his brilliant blue eyes onto hers.

What she saw in them made her gasp.

_You have suffered enough  
__And warred with yourself  
Its time that you won_

He could feel the defiance in her voice. It was her stubbornness that he had always admired but now it was causing him a great amount of grief.

"Why do you always fight against me, Sookie?" he asked gently. He knew she was afraid, he could feel that all too well. He was fearful too, afraid of how weak she made him, afraid of the things he would do for her. Above everything else he was afraid that she would reject him, afraid that she would say no. For a thousand years he had searched for her, now that he had her he was tired of waiting.

He watched her eyes as waves of emotions passed through them. Finally, after waiting for so long, he saw the same emotions reflected back to him in her eyes and he lowered his lips to hers again. Finally, she was his.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
__We've still got time__  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You've made it now_

Love.

That is what she saw when he looked down on her again. When she had been so cautious, so full of doubt, he had known all along what he felt. Although he didn't say it, she didn't have to, she could feel it.

The bond that she had so openly cursed, the bond that she hated and blamed for false feelings she now blessed. What she thought she would never get him to admit she knew to be true. And knowing that he loved her was all she needed to be assured of it herself.

When his lips descended to hers again it was like her first kiss all over agin.

_Falling slowly, sing your melody  
I'll sing along..._

"I love you, Eric." she breathed into his ear as she came up for air again.

"I love you too, Sookie." he breathed in return before returning his lips to her skin.

Finally, they were home.

* * *

I heard this song when it was sung by one of the contestants on American Idol a few weeks ago. As soon as I heard it I feel in love and looked it up the next day. While I was listeing to the lyrics I could only think of Eric and Sookie. Every line just makes me think about them so much that I could not pass up the chance to use it to write.

The scene is so vivid for me that I wasn't sure I'd be able to write it to my expectations. I'm still not sure I'm happy with it but I know for a fact that an artist is their worst critic. So I'm offering this up to other fans to see what they think. Reviews and constructive criticism is loved and adored.

Eric & Sookie (c) Charlaine Harris  
"Falling Slowly" (c) Glen Hansord & Marketa Irglova (from the movie Once)


End file.
